Capone Bege
Summary Capone "Gang" Bege is a mafia don-like pirate who hails from West Blue . He is the captain of the Firetank Pirates and also one of twelve pirates who are referred to as the "Worst Generation". Currently, he and his crew are working under the Big Mom Pirates; as a result, he was arranged to marry Charlotte Chiffon, and the two have a son named Capone Pez. Sometime during the timeskip, his bounty increased from 138,000,000 to 300,000,000. Due to his allegiance and actions, he is a major antagonist in the Zou Arc and Totto Land Arc. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C | Likely 7-A Name: Capone "Gang" Bege Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 40 pre-timeskip, 42 after the timeskip Classification: Human, Captain of the Firetank Pirates, Supernova, Paramecia Devil Fruit User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Psychical Characteristics, ate a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows his body to be a living fortress that can store people and actively makes weapons in traps inside Attack Potency: At least Small Town level (Scaling from likes of Pre-Time Skip Luffy and other supernovas who were capable of slightly harming the Pacifistas) | Likely Mountain level via power-scaling (Should be around Apoo and X Drake's level. He should also be superior to the subordinate that killed Bobbin, who took a kick from Sanji.) Speed: Likely High Hypersonic with Massively Hypersonic reactions (Should be comparable to Eustass and Apoo) | Massively Hypersonic via power-scaling Lifting Strength: Class G+ Via Powerscaling Striking Strength: Class GJ+ '''| Class PJ Via Powerscaling '''Durability: At least Small Town level via power-scaling | Likely Mountain level via power-scaling Stamina: Not much is known about his stamina reserves, but seeing as he is one of the stronger Supernova and is from a verse with ridiculous levels of stamina it can be assumed they are vastly superhuman. Range: Several dozen meters Standard Equipment: A flintlock pistol , Seastone spear, several cannons inside his body Intelligence: '''High and accomplished and battle hardened fighter (Bege is a masterful strategist who uses tactics and trickery, rather than direct physical force in battle. He is a deceptive master of bluffing, as he was able to easily coerce Caesar Clown.) '''Weaknesses: Cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of his body is covered in water. Notable Attacks/Techniques: - Shiro Shiro no Mi (Castle Castle Fruit): '''His insides also appear to that of a literal fortress, featuring stone brick rooms as well as drawbridges that can open and close, again putting into question whether Bege creates them at will or that his body truly does function like a fortress and has people run around his body at all times. When the objects and people within him reach a certain distance away from his body, shown by a pinkish layer of an unknown aura centered on Bege's location, they revert to full size as well as their real speed, resulting in large cannon volleys and cavalry seemingly popping out of nowhere from one man. * '''Castle Tank (キャッスルタンク, Kyassuru Tanku): Bege manifests tank treads around his leg area, allowing him to move at high speed, similar to Franky's technique. It is unknown if his legs are covered by the treads or transformed into them. This was first used to escape Nekomamushi after capturing Sanji and Caesar Clown in his body. Key: Pre-Timeskip | Post-Timeskip Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:One Piece Category:Pirates Category:Antagonists Category:Guns Category:Tier 7 Category:Sadists